


Falling Leaves are Beautiful

by AlexandroMerlin



Series: Ballad that you Never Heard of [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandroMerlin/pseuds/AlexandroMerlin
Summary: 短打，时间为5.0之后。看着秋叶落下，感触颇多的阿光。公知道光对爱梅的事还抱有遗憾，因为他好歹是活了100多年的猫猫了！虽然标的是M/M但是光并没有什么实际描写，自由心证。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Ballad that you Never Heard of [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715788
Kudos: 1





	Falling Leaves are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> 干活实在写不下去就写这个转换下心情。  
> 标题取自我很喜欢的歌手Heize的单曲，凄美却又带些希望的晚秋啊。

雷克兰德的秋天到了。  
对发生过第七灵灾的原初世界而言，这五年来季节仿佛已经成为了一个死语。纵使在炎炎盛夏，库尔扎斯也依然飘雪；在寒冬酷暑，萨纳兰也依旧艳阳高照。黑衣森林的蚊虫很少会再冬眠，拉诺西亚的鱼儿也很少再会迁徙。  
尤其是对光这个每天都在日晒雨淋的冒险者来说，除了夏天本应炎热冬天本应寒冷等第六灵灾时代的常识，他也不记得季节变更具体是什么样的感觉了。  
所以当他在第一世界遨游，发现天气从刚来时候的温暖逐渐转凉，到不得不在水晶都买一件大衣备着的时候，他也没有反应过来是为什么。  
直到雷克兰德的树木落下比往常更多的紫色树叶，差些就把商人们来往的行道遮住的时候，他脑海中对秋天的记忆才慢慢恢复。  
“雷克兰德的气候并不是终年温和的。”在刚来第一世界的时候他记得水晶公这么说过，“虽然希望你在夏天结束之前就解决光之泛滥，但如果变成了延长战，还是请您多注意自己身体，不要感冒。”  
光以为自己身体素质过硬，这句话只是公很多句“过保护”的话中的一句罢了。但今日站在水晶都的眺望台上，伴着阵阵的秋风，他还是忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
他下意识地回头望了望，谁都没有出现在他的身后。  
如果他还在的话，一定会拿着这事嘲笑我是低等生物了吧。光忍不住心想，毕竟之前在中庸工艺馆设计新商品失败了的时候也是他突然出现在背后，以戏谑的口吻说了句“连创造魔法都不会用的低等生物真是麻烦”就又自顾自离去了；在刚回到游末邦还需要坐电梯上下的时候也是他突然出现在电梯里抱怨“为什么你们低等生物就不能学学不用以太之光就可以用的传送魔法呢？”  
就在不久前，还需要对自己的每一个小动作都警惕万分的光，却想起他再也不会被突然地从背后被人嘲笑了。  
看着落叶飞舞，候鸟南飞的场景，光有些出神。  
他想起了他在亚玛乌罗提看到的烈火肆虐，人们四处逃窜的样子。  
一个个幻影在他面前倒下，最终就如落叶一样平静的躺在地上，任由大火将他们吞噬，让所谓的永生变成了一场笑话。  
光之前只觉得那个跟背后灵一样整天骂自己是低等生物的男人烦人，在那一刻他却希望自己能成为古代人，为这些虚假的同伴劈开一条生路。  
或许这就是命运吧，再繁茂的树木也终有掉光树叶的一天，再强大的种族覆灭也不过在一瞬间而已。  
“英雄，原来你在这里啊。”光身后传来水晶公的声音，端着热茶和点心朝他走来，“机会难得，就让我们在这里欣赏一下晚秋之景吧。”  
“嗯。”他与水晶公对视了一眼，却又不经意的往远处的落叶之景望去。  
“很美吧。”水晶公将热茶倒入茶杯里，慢慢咗了一口，“老实说，刚来这里的头几年，我也喜欢在晚秋的时候从这里看整个雷克兰德。”  
“到处都是落下的树叶，总是让我感觉有种凄凉的感觉，让我想到自己在第八灵灾里牺牲了的同伴们。”  
光轻轻的闭上了眼睛，嘴角也在不经意间垂了下去。  
“我知道你在想什么，虽然你是个久经沙场的战士，但你也还是那么多愁善感。”水晶公搂了搂光的肩膀，“我也想过，如果我早点醒来就好了，我就能拯救多一些的同伴了。”  
“深秋过后就是寒冬了，更是一个没有希望的季节。宛如刚醒来的我一样，看到人们自相残杀，世界上充满了无止尽的掠夺与被掠夺。来到第一世界以后也一样，人们只是静静地在等待世界末日的那一天而已。”水晶公将头靠在了光的肩膀之上，而光习惯性的把手移到了水晶公的腰上。  
“他也一定一样吧，悔恨自己没有在这些树叶凋零之前就拯救他们。”光再次睁开了眼睛，神色比闭上之前还要多出了几分哀伤。  
“但是后来，随着水晶都的民众逐渐壮大，我才明白这些树叶并非是白白凋零的。”水晶公摇了下尾巴，“这些树叶凋零了以后铺在大地上，为底下的泥土留存了热度，也提供了养分。”  
“只是想着回到过去的话，树叶必定会再次凋零。只有在它们落光了以后，才能迎来新的枝丫。”水晶公捏了一下光的脸，再次拍了拍光的肩，坐直了身子，拿起了身边的点心，“虽然不该对你在这里说教的，但是到底我比你多活了一百多年。”  
光愣了一下，接下了水晶公递过来的热茶和点心，端坐着吃了起来。  
再次看向那些凋零的落叶，他耳畔仿佛响起了那人最后的话语。  
“那么，请你记住我们。”  
是啊，我会记得你们，曾经如此美丽的你们。光想着，本扶着地板的手变成了拳头。  
就让我们继承你们的遗志，成为新的生机吧。  
这样你也可以安息了——  
爱梅特赛尔克。  
夕阳洒在雷克兰德，照在了落叶之上，显得格外美丽。


End file.
